This relates generally to imaging systems, and more particularly, to imaging systems with crosstalk calibration pixels.
Image sensors are commonly used in electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers to capture images. Conventional image sensors are fabricated on a semiconductor substrate using complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technology or charge-coupled device (CCD) technology.
An image sensor may include an active pixel array in which each pixel includes a photodiode. Conventional image sensors can suffer from optical and/or electrical pixel crosstalk. In can be difficult to effectively avoid image artifacts such as video color noise, color shift, and/or over or under sharpening of edges in processed images due to varying crosstalk with varying scene content, especially in the case of a monochromatic pixel array.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide image sensors having improved crosstalk calibration.